Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Feex #A character that has a particularly strong soft spot with me, which has motivated me to put a lot of care into his article. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) #A flawless character and a page that is laced with wit, is extremely well-written, and is a prime example of originality. :D -- [[User:BobTheDoctor27|'''Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] #An excellent article, filled with information. DeltaStriker 19:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) #Agreed! 14:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Featured Image Fallen Hero #His last moments? 15:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) File:TrenkromCBW.jpg #Pretty great interpretation of Trem Krom, in my opinion. #Nice drawing. DeltaStriker 22:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) #That...is awesome. Hope we haven't gone insane ;D Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 22:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Featured Story *Uprising # Trying again, this time earlier with not so many people who already gave their voting. This is my comic, the other way to tell a story. 17:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) # If this doesn't get on the main page... I'll pout! For all the work that's been put into this comic series I would be horrified to see it go to waste and be forgotten about. Besides, as Vorred said, it's time we had a change from a featured story serial to a featured comic. :P -- [[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] #I just read the whole thing and it is very impressive, and definitively main-page worthy. DeltaStriker 19:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) #It has a cool story and it's a very good comic.Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 16:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) #Haven't read it but the fact that it's one of the only comics around here gets my vote. ^^ Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 22:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) #Best comic on the wiki, in my opinion. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 08:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) #Awesome comic; it's a must-read and deserves to be featured! 15:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) #Very interesting story... It's got my vote... (talk) * The Silence of the End # Thought I might try it out and see if anyone would vote for me. Much appretiation if you vote! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']] [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 06:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Featured Creation Caine #My first MOC built for CBW, and also my self-MOC. I`ll nominate this and see how far this gets. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 05:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) #Sure! DeltaStriker 15:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Vorred #As the name indicates, my self-MoC. 17:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) #Love it. [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] [[User:BionicleKid/Stories|(Stories|]][[User:BionicleKid/Characters|Characters)]] 15:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) # (talk) Samael 1. One of my best yet, and probably my most unique character. Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 22:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Grevrahk #My best MOC to date. Plus, purple. :P 'J97Auditore' 07:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) #Purple, everyone. 'Shadowmaster' 07:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Jallar is the only Agori-Kal to have served as an enlisted warrior in the Core War; Zora was a non-enlisted medic, Priduk was a hired ‘camp cook’, and Roden operated as a free-lancing troop escort and guide. #Trivial (d-uh), but perhaps vaguely interesting, and hey, what's the competition? :P [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #It's interesting to your readers. DeltaStriker 01:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured Quote #The second I saw this I knew it would be a crime against literature to not acknowledge this quote. -- [[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] #I had a lot of fun writing this quote. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) #Lol CB DeltaStriker 15:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) #Welp, that's my daily dosage of wit. ^^ Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 23:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) #He's right; swords are overrated. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] # (talk) #This quote always gives me some kind of a laugh... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Featured User *Kopakamata97 *Vorred #Really good contributor to the wiki, in my opinion. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 22:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) # (talk) 23:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) #Without a shadow of a doubt, this guy is worthy of being Featured user. Plus it's looking like ''Uprising is favored to win so I'm sure having 2 features will be an extra nice surprise for him :D #Wow! He'll be a featured user, have a featured story and a featured creation all in one MP update! I've not gotten to talk to him personally, but he's active and friendly, so he's got my vote! —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 01:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Comments We still need a featured user for this to get on the main page, right? 21:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I was under the impression you couldn't submit yourself for Featured User. DeltaStriker 00:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC)